


Wake Up

by AikoKanzaki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoKanzaki/pseuds/AikoKanzaki
Summary: Doyoung, Taeil and Johnny are drunk and horny. They usually make out anyway when they're like this. Why not go the extra mile?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 16





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> (#3 in my NaNoWriMo Challenge 2020) < None of them are related. You can read them in any order. They're all NCT centric.

It was no secret that the entire group swapped saliva whenever they got drunk, especially when they headed out to the clubs. Luckily everyone was fine with it. It was just what their group does. It was part of the whole destressing and letting go off all the uni work, and just enjoying the evening. Their time at the club was always spent dancing or grinding against each other. It was all harmless fun and everyone was onboard, consenting, and they had a system for if someone didn’t want to be involved that night for whatever reason. 

This night was just the same as every other. Everyone had pre-drinked and got ready in their own houses. They made sure they sparkled up their faces with glitter, wore their tightest, finest clothes, and that they were smelling good to go out. Then they would all met at one of their houses. Depending on where they were going, it changed. But usually it was Jaehyun’s that he shared with Jungwoo, Mark and WinWin, as it was the biggest. They would pre-drank some more in the house before finally heading to the club for a couple of hours.

So, as usual, they all headed to the club together around 10:30. Music blaring; entrance already lined with people waiting to get in; already crowded inside too. Taeyong was in charge of buying the drinks this night. To be honest, he was the lightest drinker and wanted to be in charge of everyone’s intake for once -- because while they almost always went overboard and most had no memory the next day, they always made it home safe and in one piece. Sometimes in the wrong bed or even wrong house but it was _fine,_ at least it was one of their houses and beds.

Everyone split into two groups; one manning and chilling at a table, while the other group went to the dance floor. 

Mark, Yuta, Johnny, Doyoung and Taeil headed straight for the sweat filled dancefloor right away tonight.  Taeil was dancing between Doyoung and Johnny - splitting his time between facing them so neither would feel left out. The music was blaring out and their bodies moved naturally to the bass’ beat. The dance floor was becoming more crowded as the night waned on, so they got closer and closer as the night continued.

Soon enough, there were only a few inches, maybe even centimeters, between them. Johnny had his hands on Taeil’s hips, while Doyoung had his on the shoulders. Hot breath, chuckles, the odd word, and a lot of song lyrics exchanging between them. Taeil switched between looking at Doyoung, and pulling his head back onto Johnny’s chest to look up at him.

Johnny was the first to start the kissfest of the night. Johnny lent his neck down and kissed Taeil slowly, all lips and not tongue - just yet. After it, Taeil’s eyes fluttered open and flickered over to Doyoung. Doyoung pouted “no fair,” before coming forward and kissing Johnny. His kisses were harder than Taeil’s, which were soft and light. Taeil continued his dancing, mainly swaying his hips between them, while they kissed. Crotches and backsides definitely being brushed more often than not. When Doyoung came up for air, he turned to Taeil, kissed his jaw softly, then kissed his way up before planting one on him square on the lips. Taeil tugged Doyoung closer by his waist, pushing their hips hard together. Doyoung moved both hands into Johnny’s hair, pulling lightly. Johnny loved his hair being pulled like this,. Dont' ask how they all knew it. Taeil moved his other hand down to where Johnny had his on his waist and clutched his hand tightly, intertwining the fingers. Who was Johnny to deny the strong hold? With Johnny’s free hand, he moved past Taeil’s waist and around to Doyoung’s ass, squeezing lightly at first in caution but then eventually holding on strong. When Taeil and Doyoung broke apart, they took a second to really look into each other’s eyes, before Doyoung moved his gaze to Johnny.

He harshly tugged Johnny’s head towards him. Doyoung took his lips while Taeil attached his to Johnny’s neck, sucking hard. Johnny was grinding against Taeil’s back while Doyoung was grinding from the front. Taeil slowly slipped his hand from Doyoung’s waist, to the front of Doyoung's jeans, squeezing slowly. Doyoung moaned into Johnny’s mouth as he pulled Johnny’s hair harder. Taeil then pulled Johnny's intertwined hand slowly over his hip and over his crotch. He released Johnny’s hand, who quickly got the message, and groped firmly. Taeil detached himself from Johnny’s neck to moan a high, desperate pitch directly into his ear. It drove Johnny mad. Hearing Taeil in a pitch higher than normal, clearly enjoying the moment. Now Johnny was gripping Doyoung’s ass tightly while Taeil scratched Doyoung’s scalp with his nails.

Soon enough, the moans from both of them were too much for Johnny and he let go of Doyoung’s lips. Both Doyoung and Taeil looked up at Johnny. It took Johnny a moment to speak. Was he really going to say it? None of their friends had ( _allegedly_ ) gone past drunk kisses and groping but, Johnny could just tell they wouldn’t say no. The three of them felt it. Something was much more intense this night. Something they all wanted. Something  _ more _ .

“I think we should take this home,” he spoke between them. Taeil looked at Doyoung who didn’t hesitate to nod. With Johnny and Doyoung’s hand in Taeil’s, the three of them passed the rest of the group, not taking a second to tell them where they were going or what they were going to do, and headed back to their apartment in great excitement and anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is way shorter than I remember writing. I apologise it's so short. I feel like my original intention was to make this short enough so that you could read it for the duration of the Wake Up song.
> 
> Story and Title Inspired by: Wake Up by NCT127.


End file.
